1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to storage devices and organizers, and more particularly to systems, assemblies and devices involving a variety of storage and organizer arrangements.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage devices and organizers are commonly found throughout a household in various settings. Organizers are used in kitchens, bathrooms, and garages, to name but a few of the areas and contexts. In each of these contexts, the organizers are often tailored to accommodate the articles to be stored. As a result, an organizer for a bedroom closet may differ markedly in shape, form, function, etc. from those used in kitchens or garages. The differences may relate to the assembly of components that forms a container or other storage mechanism, as well as to the manner in which the storage mechanism is mounted or installed.
A variety of different mechanisms have been used for mounting storage devices in garages and other areas in the house. In some cases, slots are presented to receive items shaped for insertion into the slots. One example of this type of storage system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,521. Other examples present a rail or track, such as the FastTrack Garage Organization System commercially available from Rubbermaid. These track rails can be mounted on a wall and used with hooks to hang items along the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,967 describes an example of a track arrangement for hanging items from a ceiling.
Unfortunately, many track-based storage systems have been constructed and designed for areas in which a substantial amount of space is available. Garages, for instance, often present a great deal of wall space and are well suited for running a track at various heights. In contrast, some areas within the house, such as kitchens, may have minimal wall space available, instead presenting a number of limited storage opportunities in and around cabinets and other fixtures.